


we have our whole lives ahead of us

by serif (lostpoems)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lore Compliant, Marking, Names, Ninja, Rivalry, Romance, Scarlet - Freeform, Scarlet Sect, Shadow - Freeform, Shadow Sect, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostpoems/pseuds/serif
Summary: The big, bold letters were hard to miss.





	we have our whole lives ahead of us

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted: may 2018, reposted: july 2019
> 
> story told in 1st pov: hanabi

  
**Hanabi's POV**

The world was made with an odd design. Odd, but simple. You get two names on your arms at a certain age, one of which is your soulmate's and the other, your rival's, nemesis', or whatever other labels you would call it.

There was no age canon but I got mine when I was fourteen.

I woke up one day, still bleary eyed from exhaustion due to previous day's training when I saw it. The big, bold letters were hard to miss.

Hayabusa was a same-aged trainee from the neighboring ninja sector. I've known him since I was a kidㅡI've sparred with him ever since I learned how to inflict pain on another. Above all that, I've admired him for as long as I can remember. Truthfully, I've prayed every night for his name to appear on my arm when the day comes.

The heavens must be listening because my left arm bore his name and that mere fact drove away all the sleepiness from my system. I remember rolling in bed when I read his name, probably repeated it more than ten times while I giggled shamelessly.

But when I look at my other arm, all I can think of was, "Who the hell is _Kagura_?"

I met Kagura a year after getting the names.

It was like any other day, where Hayabusa and I trek up a hill during lunch time to eat and laze around because training doesn't resume until 3 pm.

The only thing different was we have another company, which was fine until I started noticing how they're conversing so fluidly, so effortlessly, whereas I can't even converse that bubbly way with him without feeling awkward first.

I felt something ache in my chest. It's getting more painful the more I learn of how close they actually are. And to think that I've never known Hayabusa to have this friend.

Hayabusa was telling her about the punishment we received the other day when I caught Kagura looking at me. I felt my arm contract when she smiled, bright and sweet.

"Haya-kun, you should not drag Hana-chan into your mischiefs!" She laughingly hit his arm, to which Hayabusa responded by ruffling her hair. He laughed heartily, too.

There was another ache in my chest as I looked down on my propped up right arm, the one where her name was written, hidden under the arm guard I wore for the purpose of hiding them.

Needless to say, Kagura was my rival.

With their laughter swirling inside my head, the blinding smile of Kagura that seemed too fake to believe, and that lovestruck expression Hayabusa is wearingㅡI swore from that moment on that I will never lose Hayabusa to that girl.

When I turned 20, Hayabusa promised we'd see that year's _Yuki Matsuri*_ together.

_(*Snow Festival of Sapporo)_

Today was the last day of the festival and I am beyond excited as I pulled out the kimono I have been saving for this occasion. I wore it and when I looked at myself, I was pleased, until I saw the names on my arms.

Long sleeved kimonos have never been my thing but I was never proud of showcasing the names either, not when I've been constantly _"hanging out"_ with the two people written on my skin.

I slipped on a color matching long gloves and that did the trick.

I arrived at the festival entrance on time but Hayabusa's nowhere to be seen. He's known for his punctuality and that's one thing I can never beat him on, unless something's keeping him from being early.

Or rather, _someone._

My attention was caught when I heard someone giggling and shrieking. I looked up and found Kagura clinging on his neck while Hayabusa was laughing.

She seemed to be struggling with her sandals, finding it hard to get across the entrance. The snow was slippery but you can't seriously be _that_ clumsy to be needing so much help, right?

I wanted to roll my eyes to hell and back.

They noticed me soon enough and she was first to wave, enthusiastic like always. I forced myself to smile and wave back even though I can tell that the night's already ruined.

"I'll be right back."

I already felt skeptic when Hayabusa said that and perhaps, it wasn't wrong for me to feel that way because fifteen minutes later, he was still nowhere to be seen.

I've been standing here for fifteen minutes, in front of this ship sculpture. It was pretty, but afterwards it's just not interesting anymore; and I've been stuck here for fifteen minutes, with Kagura, the girl I hate.

No, scratch that. I've long convinced myself that I loathe her.

In my head, I've killed Hayabusa five times now for putting me in this situation.

"Hana-chan?" I directed my gaze to her. "You've been gripping your arm for a while now. Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't mind me." My smile was polite, too polite to the point of rudeness but I couldn't care less and she doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, okay." She nodded before smiling and started talking again, in her usual cheerful voice, about things I'm not interested about. I've learned how to tune her out but with not much to occupy my attention, I can't completely ignore her. "Haya-kun is taking too long, ne?"

My lips twitched and I gripped my right arm tighter, fiddling with the arm glove because there was an unsettling feeling on my arm.

"Hana-chan?" She said again, laughing a little. She sounded tense or maybe I'm just imagining things. I simply nodded, letting her know I was listening but in reality I was hoping she would stop asking me anymore.

Hayabusa's absence was getting under my skin. I'm starting to feel bored I should probably excuse myself sooner or later, not to mention the burn-like sensation on my arm is bothering me.

"I have been curious for a while now."

I turned to her again and wanted to cringe when I saw that she was still smiling like she has been ever since they arrived. If that was me I'd be having cramps in my face now. "About?"

"Your arms are always hidden," she lowered her gaze, prompting me to let go of my right arm. I felt stupid when I did.

"I could say the same for you," I shot back because for as long as I can remember, I've never seen her in anything but a kimono. "What about it?"

"Um, whose names are written there?"

I raised my brows when she asked that. At this point where I'm slowly losing my temper, I couldn't care less if she found out it's her name but I don't deem it necessary for her to know either. "I have no idea." I simply said and shrugged while she frowned in return so I reiterated, "I mean, I don't know who they are."

"Oh..." She nodded, then she was smiling but this time it was soft, different from the doll fake smile she always sported. She then reached out a hand to me. "I have something to show you."

I eyed her hand blankly, hoping she would get the message that I have no intention of holding it. She probably did because she lowered it but started to walk anyway.

She stopped a few steps away and looked back to see if I was following her. It's all up to me if I would follow her or notㅡobviously I would do the latter but I was here anyway so might as well, act nice for a bit longer.

My steps were heavy as I move after her. At the same time, I've killed Hayabusa once more in my head.

We ended up going by the riverside. Kagura propped her arms on the railings and looked ahead, her face serene as she looked out at the dark water illuminated by the moon. For a moment I thought she was another person, different from the upbeat Kagura I've always known.

 _Must have gotten tired of pretending_ _, eh?_

I grimaced and chased away that thought, recalling that she brought me here for a reason. I tried looking the same direction that she does but there's literally nothing there. "So what was it that you wanted to show me?"

She didn't turn to look at me so I thought she didn't hear. I was about to repeat my question but she beat me to it. "Haya-kun... you have Haya-kun's name written on your arm, right?"

"What?" I furrowed my brows. "I already told you I dㅡ"

"Haya-kun told me." My eyes widen for a moment. _Hayabusa knew?_ "He said he saw it one time before you wore your left arm guard."

I wonder when was that. How long has it been since he found out? Suddenly I felt annoyed for trying to hide it when he knew all along. "Then why did you even ask in the first place?"

Kagura looked at me with that soft smile again. Honestly, it was giving me the creeps. "My name is written on Haya-kun's arm."

I froze.

It was nothing to be surprised about because I knew that too, I saw it for myself that one time we sparred and I accidentally tore off his sleeves with a kunai. I remember crying the whole night because of that; it was one more reason why I loathed this girl.

I shouldn't be affected but how can I not be when she's shoving it right on my face? I heaved a breath.

"Your point is?" I crossed my arms in front of me, trying to maintain my composure. "Are you going to ask me to back off from him?"

I saw her lips quiver for a moment. I thought she was more composed than me but I guess she's also tensed. But she was the one who started this, _so?_

She whispered thereafter, "No."

I released a harsh breath. "Then what are you trying to get at?"

Silence.

She just avoided my gaze and it's making me lose my patience quicker. I don't understand her. If she's going to wage war on me, then go, I would gladly accept it. Just stop with all these pity pathetic gestures.

"We're wasting our breath here." I muttered. "Look, you can just say that you hate me and that you want me to stay away from Hayabusa, which doesn't mean I will, but anyway, stop acting pathetic, okay?"

If any, she wasn't looking pathetic right now. I think I'm the one who's being pathetic because for all I know, their arms are mutually marked while I'm the one who's trying to fit in the picture.

It's evident enough in the way she looked at me with those pitiful eyes and I feel insulted. I don't need her pity. She's the person I'd least appreciate to receive pity from.

"Hana-chan, you don't understand."

I wanted to laugh, even more with the way she's hanging her head coyly. "What, that you're declaring war against me now? Trust me, I understand. And you don't have to feel bad about it because I've declared war against you a long time ago."

She looked up at me and her eyes were wide, her mouth agape. "W-what?"

I rolled down the glove from my right arm and flaunted my arm in front of her face. "You are my nemesis, Kagura. My rival, the one I must never lose to."

"Hana-chan... You're mistakenㅡ"

"Mistaken?" I squinted, "I wouldn't mistake the boiling of my blood for anything but anger."

"Butㅡ"

I cut her words off, wanting to let out my vent up frustrations for all these yearsㅡall these years that I've been thirdwheeling with Hayabusa and her, all these years that I've been chasing him even though I know it's futile as long as she was in the picture.

However, I didn't expect to see the jolly Kagura worked up. I've never seen herㅡ never imagined her raising her voice.

"Would you _damatte_ for a second!?" Kagura shut her eyes tightly and raised her arms. When I thought she would hit me, I was wrong. Her sleeves rolled down, revealing the names on her skin and it knocked out the air in me.

"You've got to be kidding me..." My voice was quiet while I stare at her arms, then her face, then her arms again. My gaze turned into a glare as I growled. "Don't fuck with me, Kagura!"

She chewed on her lip, letting the sleeves of her kimono drop down again. And then she was laughing, shakily, trying her best to not cry but she's crying anyway. "I wish I could tell you I wrote those myself but..."

While she has her sleeves up on her face, all my mind could think of was, _Shit, this can't be true._

Then she was looking at me again, her eyes twinkling while her nose was red. She took a step closer with her hand reaching out for my right arm. I flinched back defensively, eyeing her suspiciously but she just smiled through teary eyes and tried to reach out again.

This time I let her.

She curled her fingers around my wrist and gently slid down the fabric once more, uncovering the name that was written there.

In big, bold letters, her name was there, the name that I've kept since I was fourteen.

With gentle, delicate strokes, she traced it and I felt the cold electric-like sensation that her fingertip drew on my skin.

"It looks pretty." She smiled at me, while I, just stared at her in disbelief.

It's beyond my comprehension. I mean, I haven't seen so many arms in my life and the ones that wear their skin proudly are those who have settled with their halves.

Just how do you explain this exactly?

"It's crazy, right?" Kagura chuckled and I think that was unfair. How come she's already relaxing while I'm still worked up down to my last fiber? "I thought so, too. When I got it, I said, how come it's the same person for both arms?"

My lungs are starting to ache because as much as I wanted to breathe properly, there was too much to take in that I'm getting confused. My head is spinning but I did my best to listen when she continued.

"Then Haya-kun introduced me to you. My situation still bugged me because I can understand if it's just one. You see..." She bit down on her lip, "I've liked you since then."

Her words repeated itself on my head. She liked me ever since? That can't be true. All the more, why do I feel... happy? I mentally slapped myself and retrieved my hand from her grip.

Kagura looked up at me with solemn eyes. "Do you really hate me?"

"I..." Have I really hated her all this time? Yes, I do get annoyed whenever she and Hayabusa are interacting and I admit to getting jealous but if I think about it, it was as if it had been the three of us all along, an inseparable trio. I sighed. "I don't know. This is too much to take in."

Kagura simply nodded before smiling again. "I have a theory. Do you want to hear it?"

I raised my brows, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, I think maybe what we know about this name thing is wrong. Maybe it isn't simply confined to the rules we already know of."

"I don't understand," I shook my head, frowning in confusion.

She smiled again, letting her sleeves unveil her arms.

She raised the left one first. "Maybe this is a reminder that even if everyone is gone, you will be the one who never left."

Then she raised the right one, "And this is the reminder that when everything goes wrong, you're all I need to make things right."

That did it. I couldn't stop myself from laughing anymore. "Were you always this corny?"

She didn't seem offended as she shrugged and smiled. "That is only my theory. I could be right or I could be wrong."

"Interesting theory, though." I said, starting to feel myself loosen up. Have I really hated this girl all this time? Suddenly I'm not so sure anymore.

I couldn't say she took advantage of the momentㅡI was laughing when she took my hands into hers and when I finally stopped, I got to get a good look at her. I felt her lace our fingers together and for once, I didn't feel like snapping, just curious as to what and where this will lead us.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us to find out if my theory's correct." Kagura said softly, her hands warm against mine.

I squeezed her hands and felt the spreading smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on wp


End file.
